In Dreams
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Tom's dreams have taken a turn for the worse. Will these new subconscious images pose a threat to his sanity or bring him dangerously close to crossing the brotherly line of love? Kaulitzcest


TWINCEST: Giving new meaning to the term, "Go fuck yourself."

Disclaimer: Do you know how awesome it would be to actually own them? Seriously...Mmmm Kaulitzcest IRL. No wait, no Kaulitzcest IRL O.o The boys wouldn't like me then if I met them xD

**Damnit, I hate when it's not until after I post the story that I catch the mistakes!

* * *

"Ahg!" Tom glanced up from the too-colorful bedspread as someone plopped down next to him. "I can't even leave the hotel room! I swear, every single crazy fucking fan was out today!" the person complained, burying his make-up covered face into the clean, crisp pillow. Tom only smiled, the metal ring in his lip being pulled to the side.

"You shoulda called me. Any of them hot?" the cornrowed man jokingly asked only to be responded to by a pillow to his head. "Okay, so I deserved that. Ich liebe dich, Billa." he received a grunt from his younger twin who seemed upset that he had tossed away the understuffed cushion. Again, Tom grinned. He curled up beside Bill, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame of the younger. 'Too thin.' he idly thought.

Bill easily wiggled closer to his mirror image, fitting perfectly like the right key to a locked door. "Well, you're here now. You don't have to deal with scary fans..At least not until tomorrow." Bill groaned, nestling closer to Tom.

"I'm cold," came the singer's muffled voice in a almost demanding way. Between the lines, Bill's statement obviously wasn't just to inform Tom that he was cold, it was more to tell his twin that he was freezing and that something should be done about it, NOW! However, Tom's darling baby brother needed to be taught a lesson. As revenge for the earlier pillow incident, the guitarist nudged Bill away and scooted back to his own side of the large hotel bed. Bill in turn let out a disappointed mewl, staring at the elder with sad auburn eyes.

"You beat me with a pillow, you warm yourself." Tom said, yawning seconds later. Another objection escaped from the fauxhawked man's sinful lips.

"Fein, so sein," Bill growled, rolling over so that his back faced his twin. It wasn't long before Tom heard the subtle snores from beside him. He glanced over, unable to resist the innocent sight of his dosing brother.

"Billa...Ich....liebe dich.." Tom whispered, reaching out to stroke the soft strip of the young man's hair. Leaning forward, he maneuvered over the sleeping singer, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Bill's eyebrows furrowed as he let out a soft hum. "Solche einen leichten Schlaf..." He strayed an idle hand down his twin's arm, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of Bill's sleeve. Tom chuckled, moving his lips against the younger's ear and blowing faintly. Bill murmured again, head tilting away from the offending lips unknowingly leaving the supple skin of his neck exposed.

Tom bit down on that flawless skin, soft enough as not to hurt the other but hard enough to get a taste. "Du schmecken lecker." the elder huskily growled out.

"Stoppen..." Bill airily said, rolling onto his back, still in a dazed state.

"Nein." Tom pushed his mouth against his twin's, tasting the strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Mmmn," the younger responded, suddenly more awake. He wrapped his lengthy arms around the wannabe gangster and dug his manicured nails into his clothed back. "Tomi." seductively mumbled Bill as he pulled away from those all-too-inviting lips of his brother's.

"Ow, what the hell?" an brief pain interrupted the couple. Tom closed his eyes tightly, reopening them to the lovely sight of Georg with a pillow.

"You overslept again. I beat you with this to get you up," was the curt explanation from the bassist. Frowning, Tom rubbed his face, sitting up. "We have to leave." Georg motioned at the clock.

"Ja, ja," Tom sleepily said, the sweet tang of strawberry lingering in his mouth from the dream.

"Let's go then!"

~~~~~  
_Translation: (My German is bad :D)  
Ich liebe dich - I love you  
Fein, so sein - Fine, be that way  
Solche einen leichten Schlaf - Such a light sleeper  
Du schmecken lecker - You taste delicious  
Stoppen - Stop  
Nein - No  
Ja - Yes_

* * *

Uhh, just experimenting with stuff. I'll actually update this story unlike my other ones because I'm a huge Tokio Hotel nerd at the time :)


End file.
